[unreadable] This is a renewal application from the Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program (ARCCOP), which was originally funded in 1987. The ARCCOP is an eight-hospital consortium (one component and seven affiliate institutions) that surrounds the Atlanta metropolitan area. Since 1987, 2,900 patients have been accrued to treatment and cancer control clinical trials. The primary goal of the ARCCOP is offering access to research for the treatment and prevention of cancer to as broad a community as possible while establishing and maintaining rigorous standards for quality data management and regulatory mandates. Specific aims include reducing the morbidity and mortality of cancer through education of the community and promotion of research studies aimed at preventing and curing cancer as well as promoting quality of life. These aims are accomplished by collaborating with NCI and the ARCCOP research bases, SWOG, NSABP, NCCTG, and MDACC. Through the efforts of participating physicians and the consortium research staff, patients with cancer and those at high risk for cancer are evaluated for participation in disease specific studies. Other aims include outreach and education of populations at risk for cancer with particular focus on the underserved and minority groups that experience higher incidence of morbidity due to disease. The ARCCOP is a clinical site for the Study of Tamoxifen and Raloxefene (STAR) and the Selenium and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial (SELECT) for breast and prostate cancer prevention respectively. Extensive efforts are made to educate non-oncology physician specialists about prevention trials such as Internal Medicine, Family Practice, OBGYN, and others with the intent of reaching a broader at risk patient population. The ARCCOP is comprised of sites that are ACoS certified with strong multidisciplinary cancer programs and committed leadership. Through the consortium, the aim of disseminating information from NCI and the research bases is achieved. Partnerships with community advocacy groups, such as the Georgia Cancer Coalition, cancer organizations such as the American Cancer Society, the Oncology Nursing Society and Physician Oncologists groups has been another opportunity to meet the research goals of the ARCCOP. Renewed funding will allow this important research program to continue to impact the public health of this community and assist the NCI with increased accrual to trials to hasten the development of interventions to prevent and treat cancer and its symptoms; impact quality care in this community through adoption of results from clinical trials; and outreach efforts to increase the involvement of underserved and minority populations in clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]